1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a memory card is installed in a socket 100 of a motherboard. Two latch members 200 are attached to two opposite ends of the socket 100. Each latch member 200 includes a latch portion 201 for latching the memory card, and a handle 202 integrally extending outward from the latch portion 201 for operating the latch portion 201. The handle 202 may interfere with other elements on the motherboard when the other elements are arranged near the memory card, which means full use cannot be made of space around socket 100.